LA RAZÓN DE INTENTARLO
by Vi ShadowHunter
Summary: Desde hacía algunos meses las cosas entre los dos ya no funcionaban bien. Él tomaba misiones cada vez más largas Y llegaba tarde a casa. Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que imaginaba nuestro matrimonio terminado con una firma de papeles en la oficina de Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 LO NOTO

**TENTEN** :

Noto que mi corazón… no sé, no va.  
Que las miradas se caen y que muere el mar.  
Tu y yo tenemos que hablar  
Porque…  
Ya se está acabando el aire entre nosotros…

— ¡Quita esa maldita canción! —Gritó mi marido desde la bañera.

En otras circunstancias un tanto más comunes hubiera subido el volumen y me hubiera metido a la bañera con él, cantando a todo pulmón, mientras Neji hacia ademan de querer ahogarme para después preguntarme si ponía la canción en dedicación a él. Yo lo negaría y argumentaría que la única razón del porque la escucho es porque Temari ha estado escuchando todo el día Hombres G desde su oficina (algo que desde hace un mes se ha vuelto demasiado habitual en ella) y esa en específico me quedó en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, lo que en realidad hice es hacerle caso y apagué la pequeña computadora.

Desde hacía algunos meses las cosas entre los dos ya no funcionaban bien. Él tomaba misiones cada vez más largas, llegaba tarde a casa. Los días que tenía de descanso se la pasaban en la mansión Hyuga haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Ya no quería acostarse conmigo, siempre poniendo algún estúpido pretexto, y en pocas palabras, estábamos llegando al final.

Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que imaginaba nuestro matrimonio terminado con una firma de papeles en la oficina de Naruto. Me limpié los ojos al escuchar a Neji saliendo de la bañera. Él odiaba que llorara, lo estresaba.

Salí rumbo a la cocina y empecé a lavar los platos de la cena. Odiaba lavar, el jabón de trastos hacia que mis manos se despellejaran, pero también me tranquilizaba mucho. Me daba tiempo de enfriar mi cabeza antes de hacer algún tipo de tontería.

¡Y vaya que últimamente estaba a punto de hacer tonterías! El trabajo cada día era más pesado y aburrido. Había accedido a trabajar en el departamento de embajadas de Konoha para poder estar más tiempo con Temari ahora que esta se iba a casar. La paga era bastante buena y el ambiente acogedor.

Sin embargo no podía evitar aburrirme colosalmente al llevar puro papeleo y estar encerrada 8 horas en esas cuatro grises paredes. Había tratado de convencer a Naruto de que me diera alguna misión, pero el rubio Hokage solo me daba cosas sencillas, fáciles y básicas, argumentando que me necesitaba más en oficinas que en campo, ahora que la paz reinaba.

Yo necesitaba acción. Salir a correr por los bosques, lanzar kunais, invocar shurikens, golpear y ser golpeada. No quedarme en un escritorio redactando cartas a las demás aldeas.

—Admítelo, Tenten. Nuestros tiempos ya pasaron. Ahora solo nos queda parir a la futura generación de guerreros. —me decía Temari con tristeza, cada vez que la iba a visitar a su oficina argumentando mi aburrimiento.

Eso era algo que no me pasaba por la mente.

Desde un principio los niños nunca me habían gustado. Pequeños seres de moco que lo único que saben hacer es llorar y cagar y comerse la vida de sus madres. En definitiva la idea de parir a la nueva generación de ninjas no me convencía, y menos en ese momento, en donde parecía que mi matrimonio de apenas un año se iba a la mierda.

¿Cuándo empezaron a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros? Cuando a Neji lo promovieron como líder general de las fuerzas ANBU. Un trabajo que venía deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo y que por fin tenía.

El puesto conllevaba muchas nuevas responsabilidades, y yo siempre había esto dispuesta a ceder y ayudar a mi esposo en todo. Pero Neji estaba abusando. Ya no venía a comer, prefería comer cerca del cuartel; salía muy tarde, a pesar de que su salida era a las 8 de la noche; todos los días lo veía un ratito en las mañanas y un ratito en las noches. Los domingos que ambos descansábamos, él salía a los terrenos del clan Hyuga diciendo que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo líder del bouke y no podía dejar esa responsabilidad.

En un principio me compensaba con sexo, pero ahora hasta eso se había acabado. Y no había dia en que no me sintiera sola y a punto de llorar.

De verdad extrañaba a mi Neji, ese que llegaba y se acurrucaba a mi lado y, sin importar la hora que fuera, ni lo cansado que estuviera, me hacia el amor. Ese que aunque nunca fue cariñoso ni dado a las palabras, siempre buscaba el momento para hacerme sentir amada.

Me reproche mentalmente cuando un sollozo salió de mi garganta llamando la atención de mi marido que estaba sentado en el pequeño comedor.

— ¿Y ahora porque lloras? —Me reprochó con una voz cargada de molestia.

—Por nada —Le conteste en el mismo tono. Me había cansado de fingir que no me molestaba su actitud.

Neji azotó las manos en la mesa y se dirigió a mí. Me tomó del brazo y me hiso girar hacia él.

—Odio que cuando te pregunto lo mismo tú me contestes con un nada.

—Y yo odio que me trates como basura.

— ¡No te trato como basura! ¿Es porque te dije que quitaras la canción? Sabes que no me gusta.

—Y tú sabes que no eres nadie para darme órdenes y si tanto te molesta mi música, entonces ponte tapones en las orejas, o mejor, vete a la mansión, que es donde últimamente te gusta estar más.

—Antes voy a desayunar —Me dijo con sarna y se fue a sentar a la mesa esperando a que le sirviera.

Sentí como la sangre me subía a la cabeza y en un arranque de furia le avente el agua con jabón con el que lavaba los platos.

—Buen provecho, mi amor —Le dije y me fui a encerrar al cuarto.

Cerré la puerta con llave y me metí debajo de la cama a llorar como una niña pequeña. Neji gritó un improperio, escuche como tomaba sus llaves y salía de la casa dando un portazo.

Mientras yo me quedaba sola otra vez. Pensando en lo que acababa de suceder y en lo que faltaba por verse, ahogada en un mar de llanto.

 **NEJI:**

Salí furioso de la casa rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento.

No estaba molesto con Tenten, estaba molesto conmigo por permitir que las cosas entre los dos tomaran este rumbo. Yo sabía que ella se hacía de la vista gorda con mi alejamiento de ella, pero no significara que lo fuera a hacer siempre. Todo tiene un límite, incluso mi bella y tranquila esposa.

Llegue al campo que hacía años ocupaba con Tenten y en donde precisamente le había pedido matrimonio y estrellé mi puño con en el primer árbol que encontré. La sangre empezó a emanar de mis nudillos y las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Odiaba comportarme así con ella, pero lo que estaba haciendo era un mal necesario. Al menos hasta que pudiera arreglar mi situación con el clan. Limpié mi rostro y salí rumbo a la mansión.

Caminar por Konoha una mañana de domingo no era nada agradable cuando tratabas de evitar el contacto humano. Por el camino se encontró con Sai e Ino que esperaban a su primer hijo. La rubia había subido descomunalmente de peso y su esposo, brutalmente honesto como siempre, se lo hacía saber pidiéndole que no comiera más.

Kiba, paseaba a los perros del clan Inozuka, que eran más de 30. Sasuke y Sakura paseaban con su pequeña hija en brazos, mientras Lee correteaba a sus discípulos.

No sabía en qué preciso momento, todos tuvimos que crecer. Dejar de ser los 11 de Konoha para convertirnos en una bola de adultos, la mayoría casados y con hijos. Ya no éramos los jóvenes valerosos y temibles, mucho menos el futuro de los ninjas, ahora solo éramos aldeanos más, aldeanos menos.

Corrí con toda mi fuerza rumbo al clan. No me apetecía seguir viendo el idóneo estilo de vida post guerra que La Hoja me ofrecía.

En cuanto llegue a la mansión entré en la que antiguamente era mi habitación y me cambié la camisa mojada, cortesía de mi esposa, y vendé mi aún sangrante mano. Tenía toda la intención de dirigirme al comedor a buscar algo de alimento para calmar mi estómago que ya me empezaba a arder debido a la inanición. Sin embargo la puerta sonó y se abrió para mostrarme a mi tío.

—Neji —dijo con su voz solemne como siempre — ¿Otra vez vienes solo?

Hiashi me había pedido desde hacía poco más de un mes que trajera a Tenten conmigo a las reuniones de Bouke y Souke, pero a como iban las cosas entre los dos, no me había atrevido a sugerírselo siquiera.

—Tenten no se ha sentido bien últimamente. —Dije, y era verdad. Gracias a mí.

— ¿Es que pronto tendremos el anunció de que un segundo Hyuga viene en camino?

La idea de un vástago me erizó la piel y me provocó ganas de llorar. Sin embargó me reprimí y pregunté lo obvio:

— ¿Segundo?

—Hinata está embarazada. De hecho es por eso que la reunión de hoy, se cancela. —Dijo con una sonrisa que luego se convirtió en mueca. —Sin embargo, he venido hoy a decirte que en cuanto el primer heredero de Hinata y el Hokage nazca, ella tomara el lugar como cabeza del clan. Es hora de que tú y Tenten se muden aquí. Prepararemos una habitación especial para ustedes, después de todo, eres el líder del bouke.

Genial, lo que le faltaba. Ahora, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Tenten que tendríamos que vivir aquí?

—Hablaré con Tenten ahora mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **TENTEN:**

Doblé mi ropa con cuidado y rapidez. Era cierto que cuando Neji se marchaba a las reuniones del clan tardaba bastante tiempo, pero no quería topármelo ni por casualidad. Saqué la enorme maleta gris del armario y empecé a guardar mi ropa.

Ya había tenido suficiente de Neji, estaba cansada de las discusiones, de los problemas y de los gritos. Nuestra casa, nuestra amada casa se había convertido en un campo de guerra, y yo ya no me sentía cómoda allí.

Mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, poco a poco fui empacando todo aquello que podía reclamar como mío. Zapatos, cremas de belleza, ropa, alguno que otro libro, las armas. Por el momento era suficiente, ya que el divorcio estuviera firmado nos pondríamos de acuerdo de cómo se repartirían las cosas que habíamos adquirido juntos.

En ese momento la puerta sonó con el conocido sonido de las llaves. Y sentí el cuerpo congelarse.

Neji había llegado.

Limpie mi cara y aclaré mi garganta antes de ponerme de pie y salir a la sala.

Ahí estaba él. Mi atractivo esposo, de pie ante la foto de nuestra boda. Con una camisa diferente a la que traía antes de salir, y la mirada perdida en la pareja de la imagen, tan parecidos y tan diferentes a los nosotros de ese preciso momento. Parecía envidiarlos, yo misma lo hacía. Tan encantadores, tan guapos, tan felices. Ojalá supieran en lo que el matrimonio nos iba a convertir.

—Neji —dije en un susurro, que al parecer él no había escuchado.

—Neji —repetí, esta vez más claro y alto.

El aludido giró su rostro a mí, y por una fracción de segundo pude ver una enorme tristeza en su placido semblante; la misma tristeza que yo veía cada vez que observaba mi reflejo.

—Tenten —Dijo él, recuperando el mismo talante frio con el que últimamente se dirigía a mí —Empaca tus cosas, hoy mismo nos mudamos a la mansión.

Un repentino dolor emergió de mi estómago, tan fuerte que tuve que salir al baño a vomitar. Por suerte teníamos uno en la planta baja, que si no, hubiera tenido problemas para limpiar después. Neji, que parecía alarmado pero que seguía en la sala, sin intervenir, me miraba por la puerta entre abierta y volví a llorar.

Jalé la pequeña palanca del váter y tomé un cepillo de dientes que siempre dejaba en ese baño, y empecé a lavarme los dientes. Mi marido en la misma posición donde lo había dejado. Antes de regresar con él, me asomé por el espejo. Las lágrimas habían dejado mi rostro hinchado y rojo, como si lo que llorara fuera acido. Mi cabello revuelto, mi nariz gorda y colorada. Dejé de llorar y me lave la cara. Volví a Neji.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó después de un largo silencio

—No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo ya, Neji. —Dije, armándome de valor para hacer lo que tuve que haber hecho desde el primer momento en que las cosas se habían salido de control —Quiero el divorcio.

* * *

A todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mis historias:

Hola!  
Como se habrán dado cuanta últimamente he estado activa, actualizando y publicando nuevas historias. Sin embargo he notado algo que me ha entristecido mucho. Casi nadie deja comentarios, para bien o para mal en mis historias.

Últimamente, he sentido un enorme vacío existencial al escribir historias fanfics, porque siento que estoy muy vieja para esto ya (22 años) he sentido el repentino furor de cerrar mi cuenta y olvidarme de una vez por todas de la página, sin embargo, no quiero ser una de tantas personas que dejan historias incompletas decepcionando a sus lectores. Sin embargo, mis lectores me desilusionan a mí no comentando nada.

Sé que tal vez no soy la mejor escritora de la página (Ni cerca de serlo), pero me esfuerzo mucho, de verdad, para poder entretenerles un rato. Así que les pido que entiendan mi tristeza al saber el poco apoyo que siento de su parte.

Es por eso que tomé la decisión de hacer lo siguiente:  
Durante lo que reste del mes de febrero, voy a actualizar TODAS mis historias incompletas, que, incluyendo esta son 9. Si durante las actualizaciones, dichas historias no vuelven a tener el mismo índice de reviews que tenían en un principio, las eliminaré.

No quiero que lo vean como una amenaza, solo les pido que me ayuden motivándome a no dejar esta hermosa página donde he conocido a tanta gente especial, y donde he crecido tanto como lectora, como escritora. Por favor.

Esperando no decepcionar a nadie, me despido, deseando que me comprendan

Vi…


	2. Chapter 2 TEMBLANDO

**NEJI:**

Ella se acercó, llorosa puso su mano en mi pecho y juntó nuestros labios en una mínima caricia. Tomó su maleta a medio hacer y salió de la casa. Y yo no tuve el valor para detenerla. Poco a poco sentí como mis piernas se debilitaban ante el peso de la incertidumbre y la culpa que ahora rebosaba en mis hombros.

Y entonces fue mi turno de llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Llorar por todo el daño que le hice a Tenten, llorar por que convertí nuestra casa en un campo de ofensiva. Llorar porque nunca en mi vida tendría esa vida tan placentera que todos los demás tenían.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor morir aquel día... Tal vez miles de cosas mejores hubieran llegado para Tenten. Ella habría superado mi muerte. Habría encontrado un ninja bueno y amable con quien vivir toda su vida, habría fundado su anhelada tienda de armas; tendría un equipo de genins y entrenaría a la nueva generación. Incluso si ella no se hubiera casado, si nunca dejaba ir mi recuerdo para estar con alguien más, era una vida preferible a la que le había en los últimos meses.

Tal vez me tuve que haber pensado un poco más las cosas antes de pedirle matrimonio. Tal vez era preferible que los dos siguiéramos como una pareja de eternos novios o simplemente amigos antes de que termináramos así.

La culpa era mía, de nadie más. Por haber sobrevivido, por haberle propuesto matrimonio, por haber iniciado una cruzada en su contra por mis malditos traumas infantiles. ¿Y ahora, que tenía? Nada. Y nada era lo que merecía. Dejé que la noche cayera sobre nuestra casa, llorando y temblando.

Fueron los golpes en la puerta combinados con el timbre lo que me hizo ponerme en pie. Tal vez fuera Tenten. Fui hacia la puerta, y la abrí más emocionado de lo que aparentaba. Sin embargo no era ella, era un muy preocupado Lee.

—Lee —Dije con un poco de vergüenza. Era obvio que no estaba en mi mejor momento físico. Los ojos me ardían y me costaba respirar gracias a la nariz congestionada por el llanto.

Mi amigo entró a la casa haciéndome un lado de una forma un tanto brusca para ser él, esperó a que yo entrara a la casa para cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Se sentó en la sala y me hiso ademan de que me sentara frente a él. Estaba inusualmente serio.

—Hace unas horas me encontré con Tenten de camino a su antiguo departamento. —Hiso una pausa para tallarse la cara —Cuando le pregunté porque iba a mudarse a su departamento, me dijo que tu habías salido a una misión un tanto larga y que se sentía muy sola en casa. Así que iba a pasar un rato en su antiguo departamento hasta que tu volvieras.

Sentí sus palabras perforarme como cuchillos. Al menos ahora sabía que ella estaba bien.

—Hoy estuve todo el día en la oficina del Hokage y yo mismo escuche cuando Naruto dijo que no te iba a dar misiones por un par de meses por pedido especial de Hiashi. Dice que por fin vas a tomar el cargo de líder del Bouke, me alegro por ti.

—Gracias, supongo.

—Así que me di cuenta de la mentira de Tenten. La acompañé a casa, la ayude a desempacar y después la obligue a que me dijera la verdad. —Guardó silencio. No sé si esperaba que yo dijera algo, y de ser así no lo hice. —Hemos sido compañeros desde hace mucho. Tanto que creo que los tres podemos descifrarnos totalmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aun sin haber escuchado lo que escuche en donde Naruto, sabría que Tenten estaba mintiendo. Porque sé que ustedes han estado teniendo problemas, aun si no me lo hubieran dicho. Pero nunca creí que fueran tan graves al punto de que ella solicitara el divorcio.

— ¿Ya lo solicitó? —Mi garganta estaba más que seca, sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. — ¿Tan rápido?

—Cuando le pedí que me contara, ella sacó su celular y llamó a Naruto. Hiso la cita para mañana en la tarde.

Ya no lo pude evitar, volví a llorar. Las lágrimas salían silenciosas de mis ojos, como esperando por un lamento para detenerse. Lee me había visto llorar antes, claro. Tal como él había dicho, teníamos tanto tiempo juntos que conocíamos el corazón de cada uno casi como el mismo propio. Sin embargo él no me consoló, como anteriormente lo hacía. No me dio su hombro para que me recargara en él, ni toco mi espalda con su mano, mientras él mismo lloraba por mí. Lee se quedó quieto frente a mí, inmune a mi llanto, frio e inexpresivo como pocas veces lo había visto.

— ¿Qué diablos paso, Neji? —Dijo después de que me sonara la nariz — ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra bella flor?

Me puse de pie. Fui a la cocina y me lave la cara en el fregadero. Saqué de la alacena una botella de ron y regresé donde Lee. Trate de retomar mi imagen fría que ahora se encontraba hecha añicos y tomé un largo trago del alcohol, que bajaba por mi garganta, quemando. Se la ofrecí a mi amigo que la tomó, dudó un momento pero al final le dio un trago igual de largo. Supongo que un poco de alcohol no le iba a hacer daño. Además…

Necesitaba valor para decirle lo que iba a contarle.

—Hace poco más de ocho meses —comencé, aclarándome la garganta. —Tenten y yo fuimos enviados juntos a una misión de honor a la aldea de las sombras. La misión fue tranquila y sin ningún problema. Pero antes de salir de ahí y regresar a casa, Tenten se había estado sintiendo mal, empezó a sangrar mucho y tenía dolores bastante fuertes. La llevé al hospital de la aldea y la checaron. Estaba teniendo un aborto.

Lee por fin cambió su semblante. Ese había sido un secreto muy bien guardado. Por un momento pude ver un toque de enojo en su cara. No lo podía culpar. Que feo se debe de sentir saber que tus mejores amigos habían pasado por algo tan atroz y no te lo habían dicho.

—Antes de que digas nada, debes saber que a nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa —Continué —No sabíamos que estábamos esperando. Tenten estaba teniendo su periodo igual que siempre, e incluso estaba bajando muchísimo de peso. Tenía tres meses de gravidez, y desde el primer momento estaba destinado a morir. Su saco amniótico estaba desprendido y estaba muy debajo de donde tendría que estar. Aun si hubiéramos sabido de su existencia a tiempo, él iba a terminar muriendo.

Tomé la botella y le di otro trago. Ya iba por la mitad, así que fui por otras dos.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó Tenten? —Preguntó, dándole un pequeño sorbo a la botella.

— ¿Cómo te imaginas? Lloró mucho, se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta, por no poder mantener vivo a nuestro hijo. —Me quede viendo el foco de led sobre nuestras cabezas. Había leído en algún libro, que mirar fijamente una luz muy brillante ayudaba a evitar las lágrimas. Había tratado e olvidar, inútilmente, aquel horrendo día. —No quisimos que nadie se enterara. Queríamos evitarnos miradas de pena y lastima, justo como la que tienes tú ahora mismo.

— ¡¿Lastima?! —Dijo él en un sollozo — ¡Ustedes no tenían que pasar por eso solos! ¡¿Cómo es que nunca me contaron nada?!

—El recordarlo nos rompía el corazón —Le contesté, serio, dándole fin a la primera botella y abriendo la segunda. -Aun lo hace.

Lee pareció tranquilizarse.

—Como nosotros estábamos en la aldea de las sombras como representantes de la hoja, los altos mandos del hospital tuvieron que avisarle a Naruto, aun así, nosotros le suplicamos que no dijera nada, que respetara nuestra privacidad y que este se volviera un secreto de los tres. Aunque Tenten no lo demostraba su actitud cambio. No fue al hospital cuando a ver a Sakura cuando esta dio a luz, nunca felicitó a Ino por su embarazo y cada vez que veía un bebe se quejaba de lo molestos que son.

—Ella siempre ha dicho que no le gustan los niños.

-Lo sé, pero ahora parecía que les tenía odio. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que teníamos un grave problema. Ella de verdad quería tener un hijo, y yo no se lo puedo dar. No se lo voy a dar nunca.

—Ne-Neji —Lee se acercó a mí, preocupado —¿Es que tienes algún problema que haga que ustedes no puedan tener un niño sano?

Reí, si ganas y con rabia. Reí tanto que las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro. Pronto las carcajadas se convirtieron en sollozos.

—Tú de verdad no lo entiendes. —Me quité la venda que cubría mi frente. — ¿Para qué quiero yo traer un niño al mundo solo para ser maldecido con esta estúpida marca?

Entonces él comprendió. Se hincó a mi lado y me abrazó.

—No puedo Lee —Le dije, aferrándome e él como un pequeño niño asustado. —No puedo tener un hijo con Tenten. No puedo dejar que le hagan eso, que sufra lo que yo sufrí en mi niñez. Que ante cualquier emergencia, tenga que dar su vida por la de algún miembro de la rama principal, como mi padre la dio por mi tío, como yo la di por Hinata.

Seguí llorando por un buen tiempo. No recordaba haber llorado tanto en mi vida. Pero ¿De que hablaba? Si en ese momento ya no tenía vida, y ahora solo me quedaba lamentarme como cobarde por lo que había perdido.

Lee se puso de pie, fue a la cocina y estuvo moviendo algunas cosas, para cuando regresó, traía un té en sus manos y servilletas de papel. Me hice una idea mental de lo pésimo que me veía, e imaginé que pasaría si alguien que no me conociera tan bien como mi amigo el cejotas me viera en tan deplorable estado. Siempre tan inexpresivo y frio y ahora llorado como un bebe.

Cuando papá murió me juré nunca llorar. Y ese día rompí con creces mi juramento.

Le di un sorbo al té y me limpié la nariz. Me volví a acomodar en el sillón dispuesto de terminar de contar lo que había empezado.

—La verdad es que soy un cobarde. No pude decirle a Tenten nunca que yo no quiero tener hijos. Así que me fui alejado de ella gradualmente. Al principio tomé como excusa mi nuevo cargo en ANBU, luego las misiones, pero ya sabes cómo es ella. Mientras cualquier otra persona hubiera reclamado por la falta de atención, ella solo esperaba todos los días, paciente y con una sonrisa.

Lee sonrió, si había una persona a parte de mí que conociera a Tenten al 100% ese era Lee.

—Cuando las escusas del trabajo se acabaron empecé a tratarla mal, a discutir por todo. Era como un castigo para mi ¿sabes? Cada lágrima que ella soltaba era como una apuñalada.

—Tienes que hablar con ella, Neji. Si bien es respetable y entendible el que no le quieras decir sobre el tener hijos, no puedes permitir que su matrimonio se acabe.

—Pero ella…

—Ella, más que querer un bebe, te quiere a ti.

Dudé.

—Ella, no va a contestarme.

A modo de respuesta él sacó su celular y tecleó el número que ambos nos sabíamos al derecho y al revés.

—Está marcando— Dijo y me dio el aparato. —Solo dile que lo sientes, y que te dé una oportunidad.

Suspiré pesadamente, y gotas de sudor cayeron por mi espalda. Cuando el sonido del celular descolgando se hiso presente, mi corazón latió a mil por hora.

— _¿Lee?_

—No, en realidad soy yo, Neji.

Silencio.

— _¿Qué quieres? ¿No te parece que ya has hecho demasiado daño?_

—Solo, por favor, escúchame. Necesito hablar contigo… lamento mucho mi comportamiento de los últimos meses. Me he desquitado contigo de la mayoría de situaciones que me pasan, y sé que estas molesta, pero… yo de verdad no quiero que nos separemos.

Silencio.

— _Ya es tarde para eso, Neji._

— ¡No por favor! No cuelgues. Por favor escucha. Te voy a contar todo, el porque me he portado así, pero por favor, no me dejes. Por favor.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Y lagrimas cayeron otra vez.

—Sé que he sido una persona horrible contigo, que he convertido nuestra vida marital en una mierda. Pero prefiero morir a quedarme sin ti. Por favor, hare lo que tú quieras. Dejaré ANBU, renunciaré al apellido Hyuga, aun si muero en el intento. Pero por favor, no me dejes. –Le supliqué, desgarrándome el alma.

Sin embargo, solo oí un pesado suspiro y al final me dijo:

— _Voy a colgar._

Y lo hiso.

 **TENTEN:**

Deje de prestar atención a lo que Neji me decía porque sentí como la sangre me dejaba de subir a la cabeza y un escalofrió me invadió.

Suspiré pesadamente tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Voy a colgar. —Colgué e inmediatamente salí del departamento.

Caminé despacio rumbo al hospital. Dado que pasaban de las 7 de la noche y mi pequeño departamento se encontraba a las afueras de la villa, casi no había gente en la calle. Mi cabeza dolía mucho y mis piernas pesaban.

Interpreté los síntomas como un pre-infarto cerebral y me preocupe.

Me senté en una banquita que estaba junto y marque el número de Temari dado que vivía relativamente cerca. Contestó al primer timbrazo.

— _¿Diga?_

—Temari, estoy a unas calles de tu departamento. —Dije con dificultad. —Necesito que me lleves al hospital, no me siento bien.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde exactamente estas?! ¿Dónde está Neji?!_

—Discutimos, Lee esta con él, por favor. Estoy a un par de calles de mi antiguo departamento, por donde te dije que los vi a ti y a Shika aquella vez.

— _Ok, ok. Estoy ahí en un segundo. -_ Colgué y trate de respirar pero el aire me faltaba. Me acomodé bien en la banca y cerré mis ojos _._

Para cuando desperté estaba en el hospital de Konoha, tenía un tubo de suero conectado al brazo y una máscara de oxígeno. Naruto estaba a mi lado, viéndome fijamente.

— ¿Jefe? —Digo quitándome la máscara. —¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo ridículamente inmaduro que te ves con el pelo así de largo?

El estúpido rubio sonrió y me volvió a acomodar la máscara.

—Pronto me lo cortaré. ¿Sabes porque estás aquí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces, iré a decirle a Neji que ya estas mejor, y le pediré que entre. Necesito hablar con los dos.

Neji, recordé que antes de desmayarme hablé con él, ¿O fue Temari? No recordaba mucho.

Trate de respirar mas hondo, hasta que mis pulmones no dolieran cuando lo hacía. Si al menos hubiera tomado las clases de enfermería básica al igual que Hinata, no tendría que depender tanto de los demás.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Naruto entró acompañado de Neji, quien corrió a abrazarme. Hundió su cara en mi pelo y me dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias a Dios estas bien. —Me dijo y me costó trabajo asimilar que el Neji con el que había discutido hoy en la mañana y con el que venía manteniendo una interminable contienda desde hace meses fuera el mismo que ahora lucia devastado y preocupado.

Fue entonces que recordé lo que me había dicho cuando hablamos por celular. Un pequeño dolor en mi pecho hiso que lo alejara de mí.

—Bien —Dijo Naruto aclarándose la garganta. —Antes que nada, he de decir que el que Tenten me haya llamado para pedirme la solicitud de divorcio se me hiso completamente extraño. No pretendo incomodar, o hacerte sentir más mal, pero necesito saber que te motivo a pedírmelo.

—No entiendo a qué viene eso ahora —Contestó Neji recobrando su atemorizante compostura—Creo que es obvio que ella necesita descansar ahora. Podemos hablar de eso después.

—Me temo que no, Neji. La situación de Tenten creo que se deriva mucho del porqué de su repentino divorcio. Así que te escucho.

Me quité otra vez la máscara de oxígeno y trate de hablar lo más claro posible.

—Neji y yo hemos tenido problemas bastante graves e irremediables. Creo que lo mejor para los dos en este momento es tomar caminos separados.

Neji soltó aire pesadamente y Naruto se giró hacia él.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Neji? ¿Qué piensas tú?

—No—Dijo —No voy firmar ningún divorcio. Sé que me he comportado como un imbécil pero estoy dispuesto a enmendar mi error.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden enmendar Neji.

—Bueno— Intervino el Hokage -¿Es acaso que Neji te fue infiel?

— ¡¿Qué rayos dices?! ¡Nunca le haría eso!

—No, no hiso.

—Bien entonces si puede haber una solución. —Dijo tomando el expediente médico de Tenten —Es más, yo les propongo una. Ustedes se ponen algunas condiciones, y tratan de reavivar su matrimonio. Si en, digamos, ¿un año?, las cosas siguen igual, se divorcian.

Reí histérica, ¿Qué diablos le importaba a Naruto? Al fin y al cabo, millones de parejas en el mundo se casaban y se divorciaban a diario.

—No voy a desperdiciar un año de mi vida al lado de una persona que…

Callé en seco. No podía decir eso. Neji lucia abatido. Por más enojada y furiosa que estuviera no podría decirlo.

— ¿Qué, qué? —Preguntó Naruto — ¿Qué ya no amas?... Porque si es así, entonces procederemos a firmar el divorcio ahora mismo. Aunque ahora que recuerdo hay una ley, muy vieja, pero sigue vigente, que dice que un matrimonio con descendencia no puede divorciarse a menos de que tengan mínimo dos años viviendo en sagrado matrimonio. Y ustedes apenas cumplieron uno.

Sentí como si me hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua helada, y la respiración me empezó a fallar. Silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.

—Nosotros no… —Dijo Neji entrecortadamente — No tenemos hijos.

—No puedo creer que utilices a nuestro hijo muerto para continuar con la imagen de "y vivieron felices para siempre" de tu aldea —Farfullé enojada —Eres un maldito insensible.

Naruto sonrió triste y me puso la máscara de nuevo.

—No estaba hablando de aquel pequeño angelito — dijo tomándome la mano y viendo a Neji —Están embarazados. Tienen 5 semanas de gestación. Felicidades.

* * *

Hola a todos y todas.  
Realmente, tenía mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo que no escribía algo taan largo (7 paginas y media y 3,048 palabras). He de admitir que trate de "cortarlo" en varias partes, pero decidida a no hacer esta historia muy larga, lo deje fluir libremente.

Con respecto a eliminar alguna de mis historias he decidido postergar esa decisión, aunque historias como "AMIGOS", "DEINKO y "MI VIDA" no han tenido la respuesta esperada. Decidiré que hacer con ellos en las próximas actualizaciones; siento que no tiene caso continuar con historias que muy pocas personas leen y que me quitan tiempo de actualizar las demás. En todo caso, si decido eliminarlas, veré como corresponder a las personas que me han dejado su granito de arena en los comentarios de cada una de ellas.

Lo que me lleva a agradecer sus palabras de apoyo y comprensión. De verdad que me han ayudado a actualizar todas mis historias, aun así, la falta de tiempo y de inspiración pesa mucho. Por lo pronto espero que esos 14 reviews que obtuve en el primer capitulo de esta historia, vuelvan en este. De verdad sería de gran ayuda a mi motivación.

Por lo demás, mi próxima historia a actualizar es "COMO CONQUISTAR A UNA IMPOSIBLE" que se va acercando a su final.

GRACIAS POR LEER

"QUE EL ÁNGEL RAZIEL LOS PROTEJA"

Vi.


	3. Chapter 3 ESPERANDO UN MILAGRO

NEJI:

¿Era felicidad, tristeza o incertidumbre el sentimiento que me invadió de golpe, provocando estremecimientos? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviéramos embarazos si había tratado de evitar tener el mínimo de contacto sexual con Tenten? ¿En qué momento había ocurrido, y que tan vago fue que ya no me acordaba?

Ya recordaba, había sido durante una de nuestras primeras discusiones. Ella me había dicho que me odiaba y en un arranque la besé, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos literalmente debajo de la cama. De haber sabido que esa iba a ser la última vez en tanto tiempo, y que también sería la ocasión en la que procrearíamos hubiera tratado de que fuera más especial.

¿En qué pensaba? Hinata aún no era nombrada líder del Souke. No podía permitirse todavía disfrutar de la dicha de la noticia. Es más, ni siquiera estaba pensando en Tenten. ¿Cómo es que ella se sentía al respecto? Ella le dijo a Naruto que quería divorciarse, pero nunca dijo que no lo amaba. Me gire a verla. Parecía estar en shock. ¿Qué sentía ella? ¿Felicidad? ¿Estaba enojada? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué Naruto sonreía como estúpido? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la situación? ¿Qué no notaba que estaba a punto de volverse loco de no saber que pensar, hacer o sentir? ¿Cómo le diría a mi tío sobre esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía Hinata? ¿Nacería primero mi hijo o el de ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Entonces todo pareció tener peso y la palabra hijo se fue haciendo gigante hasta ocupar todo el espacio de mi mente. Estábamos embarazados, íbamos a tener un bebé. Un fruto de nuestro amor. El miedo me invadió de inmediato.

—¿Esta bien? ¿Tenten está bien? ¿Estarán los dos bien? —Tenten me vio atónita y Naruto tomó una carpeta junto a la cama.

—Sí, todo bien, aunque lo ideal sería que Tenten no esté bajo tanto estrés, está un poco baja de peso. –Naruto suspiró y se acomodó en la orilla de la cama. —Entonces, un año más. Ahora tienen una razón para intentarlo.

—Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. —Dijo Tenten, apenas en un susurro.

—Bueno, creo que los dejaré un momento a solas para que puedan hablar sobre… lo que sea que tengan que hablar. —Naruto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el terror que me invadía me hizo reaccionar.

—¡No le digas a nadie! Ni a Hinata por favor. A nadie del clan. A nadie en general. Hasta que nosotros decidamos hablarlo. –Él me vio extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Necesitaba hablar con Hinata, exponerle mis términos y mis condiciones. Pedirle, suplicarle de ser posible que no aplicaran el sello en mi hijo o hija. Hinata no podía ser tan intransigente. Pero aun había mucho camino que recorrer. Aun si ella estaba de acuerdo en eliminar la marca del pájaro enjaulado del clan, todavía quedaba que el consejo de ancianos Hyuga aprobara la decisión. ¿Qué harían si no? No, ellos tenían que aprobarla, si no lo hacían me iría lejos. Abandonaría Konoha con Tenten y nuestro hijo y pediríamos asilo político en alguna aldea vecina.

No podríamos ir a Suna. Con los estrechos lazos de amistad entre ambas aldeas, el clan iba a poder disponer de ellos allá. Lo ideal era irse a algún lado donde pudieran ocultarse, al menos lo suficiente para que nuestro hijo no fuera sellado. Ya sea que el niño fuera lo suficiente mayor, o que la mayoría de los ancianos del consejo murieran. Sin embargo, también sabía que el hecho de resistirme a que mi hijo fuera sellado, también supondría el fin de la rama secundaria.

Ya había pensado en todo eso antes, sin embargo, esperaba tener más tiempo. Ahora estaba contra reloj. Tenía que saber qué hacer para antes de que el a Tenten se le empezara a notar el embarazo. Serían a lo mucho dos meses. Dos meses para planear todo. Necesitaba la ayuda de Shikamaru.

—El hecho de que nos estén obligando a vivir un año juntos no significa que haya cambiado nada entre nosotros. En cuanto cumplamos el tiempo necesario me iré —Ella me sacó de mis ideologías, y me azotó con la realidad con esas palabras.

Cierto, aun no le había dicho nada. Necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente. Ella necesitaba saber que nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos meses tenía que ver con lo que yo sentía en realidad. Que en mi afán de protegerla de las estúpidas tradiciones de mi familia la lastimé, pero no era lo que quería en realidad. Que cada lagrima que había derramado me quemaba las entrañas. Que hacerla caer en depresión en el momento en el que nuestro hijo más la necesitaba era algo que me iba a perseguir toda la vida. ¿Pero ella iba a querer escucharme? Necesitaba un milagro.

—Vayamos a casa. —Suspiré y traté de tranquilizarme –Hablaremos cuando estés más tranquila y hayas comido algo.

—Es que no hay nada que hablar Neji. Ya no hay vuelta atrás en esto.

—¡Tenten, basta! ¿Quieres dejar de pensar un segundo en ti misma? Entiende que este ya no es un asunto solo entre tú y yo. Vamos a tener un hijo. Lo que sea que decidamos lo vamos a decidir entre los dos, y para beneficio suyo. Ni tuyo ni mío. —Ella me vio abatida, pero se repuso.

Antes de que pudiera decirme otra cosa, salí en busca de Naruto o alguna enfermera que pudiera decirme cuando me podía llevar a mi mujer a casa. Una muchacha con el uniforme del hospital me vio y se me acercó.

—Señor Hyuga, Lord Hokage me ha informado sobre la situación de usted y su esposa. Sepa que nadie se enterara de sus circunstancias por nosotros.

—Gracias. —Dije honestamente —¿Cuándo podemos irnos a casa?

—Podemos dar de alta a la señora Hyuga ahora mismo, pero es necesario que tome vitaminas y ácido fólico. Si me acompaña, le daré a firmar los papeles de alta.

La seguí hasta la recepción, en donde se encontraba Temari sentada en uno de los incomodos sillones de meta. Había olvidado que ella había sido quien trajo a Tenten al hospital. Cuando me vio, casi corre hacia mí.

—Neji, ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—Fue solo un desmayo por estrés. Está bien, solo necesita tranquilizarse y relajarse.

—Ella mi dijo que discutieron ¿Está todo bien? —Dijo luciendo entre a la defensiva y entre preocupada.

Yo amaba a Temari, de verdad. Ella había sido madrina en nuestra boda y probablemente también iba a ser madrina de nuestro hijo. Pero en ese momento, no la necesitaba con la espada desenvainada en mi contra. No sabía que tanto le había dicho Tenten sobre los problemas que estábamos teniendo, y agradecía que estuviera preocupada por mi esposa, pero no podía manejar la situación con ella a mis espaldas.

—Si. O eso espero –Dije por fin. —Si quieres puedes ir a verla. Firmaré sus papeles de alta.

—Eso haré. —Dijo y se dirigió a la habitación de Tenten

Suspiré, ¿Por qué la mandé a verla? ¿Qué haría si Tenten le contaba? Traté de pensar con la cabeza fría. Ante todas las cosas Temari era una persona inteligente y astuta, no era la clase de amiga chismosa. Así que traté de tranquilizarme y empecé a firmar los papeles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TENTEN:

No sabía que pensar. Una parte de mi quería llorar de felicidad. Iba a tener un bebé, y estaba bien, estaba creciendo sano en mi interior. Otra parte de mi quería gritar de coraje ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo pude dejarme embarazar sabiendo la situación que vivía con Neji? ¿Y qué le pasaba a él? Actuaba como si la loca fuera yo. Como si yo hubiera sido la que comenzó la guerra en casa. ¿Cómo íbamos a poder tener un bebé viviendo en un ambiente así?

Naruto y su estúpida ley no habían hecho más que empeorar la situación. Yo bien hubiera podido irme a mi antiguo departamento. Cuando el niño naciera nos dividiríamos la custodia. No entendía porque Neji estaba tan empeñado en que siguiéramos juntos. ¿Es que él no se cansaba de pelear todos los días? Pues si él no, yo sí. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que dolía a morir sus desprecios y malas formas. La pregunta era si él me seguía amando o solo seguía conmigo por no fallar en su imagen pulcra ante el clan.

¡El clan! O Dios, lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar el clan con la noticia de su embarazo? ¿Le iban a poner el sello a su hijo? ¿Iba él a tener que ocultar esa grotesca marca toda su vida, esperando el momento para darla por la de algún hijo de Hinata? El miedo me invadió y de pronto sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Tal vez era eso de lo que quería hablar Neji, por eso le pidió a Naruto no decirle nada a nadie, ni a Hinata ni al clan. ¡Me iría! En definitiva, lo haría si Neji me decía que teníamos que sellar a nuestro hijo; lo tomaría y nos iríamos lejos, a donde nadie nos conociera. Estaba dispuesta a armar la Quinta guerra shinobi con tal de proteger al ser que crecía en mi interior. Por lo pronto lo ideal era hablar con Neji, saber si él nos iba a apoyar.

Alguien tocó y la rubia cabeza de Temari se asomó por la puerta.

—Hola, ¿Puedo?

—¡Claro! —En cuanto entró supe que estaba a defensiva. —¿Todo bien?

—Eso es justamente lo que iba a preguntarte yo ¿Está todo bien entre Neji y tú?

Ah, era eso. Por un momento creí que se había enterado de mi situación y estaba molesta por no haberle dicho nada. Y es que no podía hacerlo. No al menos hasta que tuviera un colchón de seguridad para mi hijo. No me gustaba ocultarle cosas a Temari, pero ese tema de momento solo nos incumbía a Neji y a mí.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que si —Dije con una sonrisa —Pero lo solucionaremos

—¿Qué tienen que solucionar? ¿Te engañó?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?

—¿Todos?

—Tu, Naruto, Lee. Sé que Neji a veces es… raro, pero sé que no haría algo así nunca.

—¿Entonces qué es? –inquirió, esta vez más molesta.

-Su trabajo en ANBU nos está separando cada día más. –Dije –Últimamente está muy distante y distante no es un adjetivo con el que tenga que definir a mi esposo. Me enojé, lo encaré, terminamos discutiendo, yo me fui molesta y me desmayé.

Sabía que ella no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero también sabía que Temari no era metiche ni inoportuna. Ella iba a tomar su espacio y a esperar a que yo le dijera más cuando estuviera lista. Por eso la quería tanto.

—Solo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que pase, estoy aquí para apoyarte. Y por ende también Shikamaru.

—Gracias, Temari.

Neji entró a la habitación acompañado de una enfermera. Era hora de afrontar las cosas.

* * *

Ahora que esto va tomando peso he de decir que esta historia no va a durar mucho igual unos dos o tres capítulos mas y fin.

Puede que actualice alguna historia mas. Ahorita que tengo un poco de tiempo libre. Mientras, gracias a los que leen y mil gracias a los que comenta.


	4. Chapter 4 SI YO NO TE TENGO A TI

**NEJI**

Regresar a casa en esas circunstancias no era lo mejor del mundo. Ambos estábamos muy tensos y estresados. La noticia del embarazo, aunque buena, era increíblemente inoportuna, y nos había puesto en una posición bastante complicada. Teníamos que hablar al respecto, no había nada de provecho ocultarle más las cosas a Tenten, ahora que mi temor había empezado a tomar forma.

Lee me había estado mandando mensajes toda la tarde preguntando por Tenten, sabía que tenía que hablar con él, explicarle toda la situación. En caso de emergencia necesitamos un aliado, y Lee era el ideal, como siempre. De igual manera había pensado en contarle sobre nuestra situación a Shikamaru, para ver si él me podía ayudar a planear algo más sólido que lo que yo tenía en mente. Shikamaru también era alguien de confianza.

Pese a que Tenten argumentó tener que ir a su departamento a buscar sus cosas, yo insistí en ir directo a casa, y después mandar a alguien a que las recogiera. Necesitábamos hablar lo más pronto posible. No podíamos perder más tiempo.

Cuando llegamos, Tenten se metió a bañar, y yo arregle la cama para ella. Me maldije por no haberle preguntado a la enfermera si ella necesitaba algún tipo de cuidado en especial. Después de todo, nosotros habíamos sufrido un aborto antes, y aunque Tenten y el bebé estaban en buen estado, nada nos garantizaba que el embarazo pudiera llegar a su fin plácidamente, más si tomáramos a consideración la conversación que aun teníamos pendiente y que no sabía cómo la iba a poner.

Mi mujer salió del baño envuelta en una bata negra y por primera vez pude notar lo verdaderamente flaca que estaba. Como si el bebé que apenas se estaba desarrollando en su interior estuviera apoderándose de todos y cada uno de sus nutrientes y energías. Aunque sabía perfectamente bien que más que él, era yo quien la tenía así. Me senté al borde de la cama y la vi caminar hacia mí. Por un segundo creí que se iba a acomodar en cuclillas sobre mi regazo, pero en vez de eso, se sentó junto a mí, a una distancia bastante considerable.

—Neji, tenemos que hablar. —Dijo sorprendiéndome. —Neji, no voy a permitir que marquen a mi hijo.

Aunque obviamente no me sorprendió su oposición a las poco ortodoxas costumbres de mi clan, si me sorprendió el hecho de que estuviera abordándolo tan pronto. Quería dejar ese tema para el día siguiente, dejarla descansar, aunque sea una noche del pesado día que habíamos tenido. Pero al ver la determinación en su rostro, me di cuenta de que ese era un tema que teníamos que aclarar lo más pronto posible.

—Lo sé, ¿Le dijiste a Temari sobre…?

—No –Me cortó –No hasta que tenga la seguridad de que mi hijo no va a ser un pájaro enjaulado.

—Sí, está bien. La reunión de esta mañana se canceló. Hinata está embarazada.

Si eso la sorprendió, no lo demostró, ella permaneció seria esperando a que continuara.

—Mi tío dijo, que era hora de que nos fuéramos a vivir a la mansión, que debemos tomar nuestro lugar como líderes de la rama secundaria.

—Tú lugar. No el mío. —Dijo molesta.

—Nuestro. Se volvió tuyo también cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo

—¡Eso fue antes! —Gritó molesta.

—¿Antes de que?

—Antes de que volvieras mi vida una miseria —Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La jalé en un abrazo y ella se dejó ser, recostada en mi hombro lloró mucho, y yo me mordía los labios y apretaba los ojos para no soltarme a llorar también. La había cagado, ella tenía razón, había destruido nuestra vida, en un estúpido intento de protegernos de la situación que ahora teníamos que afrontar.

Tantas peleas, tantos gritos, tantas lagrimas para nada.

—Hablaremos con Hinata, le pediremos que no aplique el sello en nuestro hijo. —Le dije tratando de tranquilizarla, y de tranquilizarme también al saber que era la primera vez en días que la podía abrazar.

—¿Qué va a pasar si no quiere? —Me contestó ella entre pesados sollozos.

—Tendrá que aceptarlo o nos iremos lejos. La rama secundaria se acabará, lo cual sería de gran ayuda para todos los Hyugas que aún no nacen.

—¿A dónde nos iríamos? —Dijo, esta vez sin llorar.

—No lo sé. Podríamos contarle a Shikamaru y que nos ayude a pensar. No lo sé. —Está realmente frustrado. Tenía que pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar. —Lo único que sé es que tengo que protegerlos, a ti y al bebé. Mientras, sé que no te agrada la idea, y lo menos que quiero es ponerte mal, pero tenemos que mudarnos a los territorios Hyuga. Nadie más que Naruto sabe que estas embarazada y no podemos dar a sospechar nada.

Ella se separó de mi de golpe y corrió al baño a vomitar. Por un momento quise ir a ayudarla, pero ayudarla ¿en qué?, escuché el agua del lavamanos correr y luego a Tenten lavarse los dientes. Cuando regresó, so había señas de llanto en su rostro, y se volvió a acomodar al otro extremo de la cama, cepillando su cabello.

—Si Hinata no nos ayuda, puedo pedir un asilo político en Suna —Dijo después de un buen rato.

—¿Y con la fraternidad con Konoha, no crees que el clan tenga poder allá?

—No si se trata de proteger a un bebé. Además, tengo excelentes relaciones con el Kazekage y sus hermanos. –Dijo

—Nos iremos a Suna si es necesario, entonces. —Le dije recostándome en la cama.

—¿Tú también irías? —Me preguntó desconcertada.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué crees que te dejaría sola con nuestro hijo?

—Oh, bueno, disculpa, tal vez mal entendí tu actitud y malos tratos hacia mi persona en las últimas semanas. —Dijo molesta.

—Perdóname.

—Sigo sin entender que fue lo que hice mal. Estoy tan cansada de llorar por nosotros.

—Tu no hiciste nada.

—¿Fue por haber perdido al bebé?

Sus palabras fueron como un cuchillo que se me clavaba en el pecho. Hasta que puso había llegado mi estúpido comportamiento, para hacerla sentir así. No pude evitarlo más y me quebré ante ella, algo que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo no pasaba. Ella no me abrazó como yo lo había hecho momentos antes, ni me consoló. Supongo que pensó que no me lo merecía. Solo me vio, triste, esperando una respuesta.

—Jamás sería por eso. —Le dije, tratando de hablar más claro. —Yo… trataba de protegerte, trataba de evitar esta situación.

—¿Tratabas de protegerme siendo un completo imbécil conmigo?

—No sabía qué hacer.

—¿De qué situación hablas? ¿De mi embarazada?

—De ti, embarazada y preocupada por nuestro hijo. Esperaba… que las cosas se solucionaran una vez que Hinata tomara su lugar como jefa de la rama principal, y convencerla de eliminar el sello.

—¿Y tú plan era alejarme hasta que eso ocurriera? ¿No se te ocurrió simplemente hablarlo conmigo?

—Tú quieres un bebé…

—¡Mas que querer un hijo yo te quiero a ti, imbécil! —Grito y sus palabras, las mismas que Lee me había dicho ese día más temprano, me quemaron.

Yo no quería tener un hijo. Un niño que sería sellado, opacado y obligado a no ser más que sus primos. Un niño que creciera odiando a su familia, y a sus padres que lo obligaba a ser lo que no quería, a nacer sin haberlo pedido. ¿Pero cómo explicarle eso a Tenten? ¿Cómo decirle que, aunque no lo había deseado, amaba a ese ser que crecía en ella? Y también a ese pequeño que no pudo nacer.

Simplemente me limité a abrazarla. Ella, sorprendentemente me dejó hacerlo de nuevo. No sabía si era porque entendía como me sentía, o porque me perdonaba, o simplemente porque quería hacerlo. Yo le correspondí de inmediato. La necesitaba tanto, y la había extrañado muchísimo. Sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos así, como hacía tanto no lo hacíamos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **TENTEN**

Lee, Shikamaru y Temari nos vieron atónitos antes de felicitarnos y rodearnos de abrazos, besos y caricias en mi todavía nada abultado abdomen. Sin embargo, las muestras de afecto cesaron cuando Neji les contó a todo lo que el clan sometería a nuestro hijo en cuanto este diera su primer aliento de vida. Entonces, todos se tensaron. Aunque Shikamaru no era una persona a la que Neji y yo consideráramos íntimo, era un amigo, y tenía el voto de confianza de Temari, que para mí bastaba y sobraba. Además, en ese momento, más que su apoyo moral, necesitábamos de su poderoso y hábil cerebro para ayudarnos.

Por eso nos encontrábamos los cinco en la sala de nuestra casa, con las maletas listas para mudarnos a los dominios Hyuga. Habían pasado tres días desde que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada y durante todo ese tiempo habíamos repasado mil planes para proteger a nuestro bebé. Después de rendirnos fue que decidimos mandarlos a llamar, cinco cabezas piensan mejor que dos, y que mejor si una de ellas era la de Shikamaru.

Neji les contó con exactitud cómo funcionaba el sello, como era que lo aplicaban y que función tenía. Cada palabra que de su boca salía me erizaba la piel.

—¿Cómo es que un clan tan poderoso sea tan sádico y frío para con sus propios miembros? —Dijo Temari molesta

—Es algo que hacen desde hace siglos. Cada clan tiene sus métodos para proteger sus técnicas secretas —Le comentó Shikamaru sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo, que regresó en seguida, dándome una mirada de disculpa.

—¡Por favor dime que si tenemos un hijo no tenemos que sellarlo con una cornamenta de ciervo o algo así! —Le exigió desesperada Temari.

—¡Por Dios, mujer! Ni siquiera nos gusta levantarnos temprano, ¿Cómo esperas que nos organicemos para sellar a nuestros hijos? Mi mamá nos mataría a todos. —Le contestó, mientras simulaba erizarse ante la mención de su madre. —Además, nuestras técnicas no son tan geniales como las de los Hyuga.

—No se te ocurra apoyarlos —Le dijo Temari.

—No los defiendo, solo estoy aclarando el punto de que el clan Nara no tiene razones de hacer tales actos

Le dediqué una sonrisa condescendiente. Era cierto, los Hyuga eran los únicos que sometían a sus miembros y los dividían. ¿Qué clase de ancestral clan reprimía de tal manera a sus hijos?

—Pues por más geniales que sean sus técnicas, y por mas secreto y peligroso que sea el Byakugan en manos, u ojos, enemigos… el fin no justifica los medios. —Dijo Lee —Neji, eres el más claro ejemplo de que la segunda rama puede ser superior a la primera.

—Gracias, Lee —Le dijo mi esposo con un intento de sonrisa. —Somos el clan más poderoso de Konoha. Negarnos al sello, como líderes del Boke provocaría una ola de consecuencias, puede incluso que la rama secundaria se revele, después de todo nadie del Boke está conforme con la división en el clan.

—Pero una guerra entre ramas terminaría mal. Principalmente porque el Sōke tiene el control sobre el Boke. Ante cualquier mínimo intento de rebelión, podrían ejercer el sello y eliminar toda la rama. –Dije.

—A fin de cuentas, solo se requiere que en la rama principal nazcan dos hijos, para asignar al segundo como primer miembro de la segunda rama. —Continuó Neji.

—Espera un momento, ¿Qué hay de Hanabi? Ella tendría que ser parte de la rama secundaria ¿no? —Preguntó Lee

—Sí y no —Dijo Neji —El sello tiene que ser aplicado cuando el heredero principal cumpla tres años, lo que significa que cualquier hermano que Hinata tuviera después simplemente permanecería en la rama principal. Además, mi tío quería a Hanabi como heredera del clan, pero ante el notorio matrimonio de Hinata con el hokage, se respetó el orden de nacimiento.

—Eso es aún más cruel —Dijo Temari. —Entonces los hijos de Naruto y Hinata…

—No, obvio ellos tienen la protección del hokage —Dijo Neji solemne. —Estamos en un dilema muy serio. Necesitamos su ayuda para poder encontrar una solución.

Y aunque se dirigió a los tres, todos nos giramos hacía Shikamaru, que inconscientemente se llevó un cigarro a los labios y pese a que no estaba encendido, él simulaba que sí.

—Esto puede sonar un poco grosero e impertinente, pero ¿No pensaron en esto antes de casarse?

No tenía palabras para responder eso. Era cierto que no me había pasado por la cabeza nunca, principalmente porque yo no quería tener hijos. Sin embargo, la planificación familiar en la aldea parecía estar un poco defectuosa, ya que mi primer embarazo sucedió contra todo pronóstico. De hecho, durante mucho tiempo la idea de que el bebé no se había logrado por los medicamentos anticonceptivos me atormentó. Desde entonces Neji y yo habíamos acordado que él sería quien se protegiera ahora, para evitar esa situación de nuevo, mismo acuerdo que había dado como resultado mi embarazo actual.

Hablar de nuestra vida sexual como matrimonio, cuando ni siquiera recordaba cómo había sido concebido nuestro hijo, me incomodaba al extremo.

—Esperaba que cuando Hinata tomara su papel como líder, podríamos comenzar una campaña para abolir el sello. —Le dijo Neji —Además nosotros…

—Nosotros habíamos decidido no tener hijos —Le corté, por algún motivo, sentía que escucharlo decir esas mismas palabras me iba a terminar de quebrar —Los métodos anticonceptivos no nos sivieron, obviamente.

La situación entre Neji y yo en ese preciso momento, no era la mejor. Yo seguía bastante molesta por su actitud anterior, y él, aunque ya no gritaba y trataba de ser cálido, había algo que lo estaba limitando. Algo que lo parecía incomodar, pero no me expresaba que era. Muy en el fondo de mí, podía sentir el rechazo hacia mi condición. Sabía que no quería tener un hijo, su actitud solo reforzaba esa idea. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no estaba al pendiente de mí y que se estaba rebanando los sesos para pensar en una solución para proteger a nuestro bebé, y de momento con eso me bastaba. Tampoco podía obligarlo a amar a un bebé que no deseaba, por más suyo que fuera. Además, solo tenía que soportar la situación un año, hasta poder separarnos.

—Ya, bueno. A como yo lo veo, hay dos opciones validas —Dijo Shikamaru rascándose la barba, y con el cigarro aun en los labios. —Seguir tu plan original, plantearle a Hinata la petición de abolir el sello, por el bien de los futuros miembros del clan. Esa es la que yo más recomiendo.

—¿Y la segunda? —Le pregunté.

—La segunda, que se vayan. Lejos, fingirse muertos, cambiarse los nombres y empezar desde cero. Claro que con eso los únicos beneficiados serían ustedes.

—Pero si elegimos lo primero, que es lo que estaba pensando, todo tiene que quedar antes de que se enteren del embarazo, una vez que el clan se entere, ellos van a tener el control de la situación. —Le contestó Neji.

—Entiendo... ¿Cuántas semanas tienes?

—Mes y medio. –Le dije.

—Redondeémoslo a 2 meses. Bueno, hasta donde sé, el embarazo se te debe empezar a notar después del cuarto o quinto mes, puede que, si te cuidas mucho, y usas ropa muy holgada, lo podamos ocultar hasta los 6 meses, por lo que tenemos 4 meses para convencer a Hinata.

—Convencer a Hinata no es el problema, sé que ella va a cooperar, pero ella no va a ejercer como líder del clan hasta que su hijo nazca. —Sentenció Neji

—Mierda. —Musitó Lee.

—¿Qué opciones hay entonces? —Preguntó esta vez Temari.

—No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo mejor. —Le contestó su prometido, guardando de nuevo el cigarro. –De momento ustedes sigan como si nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo, y en cuanto tenga una mejor idea los iré a ver.

—Gracias —Le dije, tomando sus manos.

—No hay problema —Me contestó con una sonrisa —Aparte de nosotros y la enfermera del hospital ¿Alguien más sabe?

—Naruto. —Contestó Neji.

—Bien, entonces háblenlo también con Hinata, aborden su lado maternal, el tener a la futura líder del clan de su lado puede ayudarles en un futuro. Mientras, déjeme pensar bien que podemos hacer.

* * *

Hola a todos los que aun leen.

Vamos a la mitad de la historia!

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, y apoyándome, no solo en esta historia si no en todas las que he publicado.  
Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, he estado actualizando TODAS mis historias, por lo que no me queda mas que agradecerles a los que se han tomado la molestía de dejar algún comentario.  
La siguiente historia a actualizar de este fandom es: EFECTOS COLATERALES.

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
